


Beauty Lies In The Eye Of The Beholder

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 3 - Glasses“I didn’t know that you wear glasses”.“Ah, well, no - it’s not common knowledge, my dear. But here, make yourself comfortable. Maybe you’d like to sit in my lap?” He playfully wagged his well-groomed brows at you, but you could see it for what it was - a deflection. Was he embarrassed about wearing glasses?“Hm. Only if you put your glasses back on.”
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Beauty Lies In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 3 - Glasses
> 
> It was so, SO tempting to write something about Satan in his glasses from his birthday card...but I thought that sweet Asmo needed a little more lovin’ (he gets so little as it is ; - ; ). So, please enjoy this contribution for Day 3 - Glasses! 
> 
> As always, the gender is left as vague as possible and this is not beta-read (because I am churning these out every day when I have some time, hahahaha - so the best you’re getting might be a double or triple read-through by yours truly, muahahaha >:) ). Please don’t be shy to point out errors/gendering! I want everyone to feel as included as possible <3 
> 
> Also, I just want to thank you all for all of the validation and support so far - it’s been so long since I’ve written as much as I have been, and it’s making me miss all of it more than I thought I would! (I'm also feeling stupidly sappy and loved but shush you don't need to know that I'm a big softie). Maybe I need to buckle down and start on a proper fic… If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

Asmodeus was nowhere to be found. It was highly unusual not to be able to find him within seconds of even thinking about his presence - you had once wondered if that had something to do with ‘lust’ and ‘want’ being somewhat loosely tied together as concepts...but that wasn’t currently important.  
  
What mattered was that you wanted to see your pact partner and he had suddenly vanished!  
  
All of the usual spots had been checked; bedroom, bathroom, living room, music room, kitchen, dining room, garden. And all of those usual spots were empty.  
  
You had sent him a text ages ago, but he’d replied with a rather vague, ‘Don’t go looking for me. I’ll come find you when I’m done ~ <3’.  
  
What a fat lot of help that had been.  
  
So you continued to wander the house, certain that you two would bump into each other _eventually_ . He hadn’t left the house, that much was for sure...but just how many nooks and crannies were there in this place?  
  
After a while, you conceded to defeat. If Asmo didn’t want to be found, you were just going to have to let him be and make good on his word that he would come and find you.  
  
If someone had said to you that you’d ever see Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust and Fifth Born of the Demon Lords seriously studying in the library, you’d have laughed in their face. While the flirt was by no means stupid, he wasn’t like Satan - the kind to stick their nose in a book and absorb every last bit of knowledge possible - and he didn’t really study.  
  
Or, at least, you had been under the impression that he wasn’t the studying type.  
  
Due to this, it came as a shock to see him in this state - bundled up in the library, books spread and stacked on the table...and a dainty pair of reading glasses perched on his nose as he looked down at the words he was attempting to imprint into memory.  
  
“...Asmo?”  
  
Had you had your wits about you, the look of shock on his face would have been absolutely laughable. His deft fingers removed the glasses from his nose, allowing them to hang around his neck from their dainty gold chain while his own rosy eyes stared at you with a flicker of mortification. “Darling! What _are_ you doing? Didn’t I say that I’d come and find _you_ when I was done? I thought you were meant to be helping Beel with dinner?”

“I wanted to see you instead.” As you moved toward him, Asmodeus began to make space for you - but it was clear to you that he was embarrassed. “I didn’t know that you wear glasses”.

“Ah, well, no - it’s not common knowledge, my dear. But here, make yourself comfortable. Maybe you’d like to sit in my lap?” He playfully wagged his well-groomed brows at you, but you could see it for what it was - a deflection. Was he embarrassed about wearing glasses?  
  
“Hm. Only if you put your glasses back on.” That caused Asmo to pause before letting out that little silver-bell laugh of his. “Now honey, I don’t think you _know_ what you want-” “I want to see you in your glasses”. 

Your firm tone made him raise an amused brow, his lip rising into a sultry smile as he fixed his spectacles back on to the bridge of his nose. “Oooh, are you into the sexy librarian type then?” As you settled into his lap, you gave a thoughtful hum. “I’m actually more the ‘you’ type, but I wouldn’t complain if you played the sexy librarian for me. It's a handsome look on you".

“Ooooh!” He squealed with delight and cupped your face in his soft hands, his smile positively glowing. “You’re sooooooo cute!”. There were worse ways to go than by being smothered to death in Asmodeus’ sweet kisses.


End file.
